<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd Say Okay by zuzusexytiems</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969943">I'd Say Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzusexytiems/pseuds/zuzusexytiems'>zuzusexytiems</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Art, Soft Aruannie, The Curse of Ymir, Titan Shifters, after the war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzusexytiems/pseuds/zuzusexytiems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the war, Armin and Annie find themselves yearning for something neither of them can have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd Say Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one-shot was written as a companion fic to @brbarou's Aruannie art, as requested by @ayyyeisa on Tumblr. I had a ton of fun writing this, so thank you very much to the both of you for the opportunity!</p><p>This fic is also dedicated to my very good friend Aul, with whom–after years of not being in the same fandom–I can finally scream over my AOT ships with.</p><p>I've attached the artwork below with full permission from the artist.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>He's always dreamed about this.</p><p>Her fingers dancing lightly across his skin, his hands warm and splayed across the small of her back. He used to allow himself these little pleasures every now and then–images of himself and Annie, alone with nothing between them but the sheets of their bed. The warmth of her breath against the crook of his neck. The sound of the cicadas joining in like a lullaby.</p><p>"I'm sleepy," she mumbles at present, snapping him out of his reverie, and it takes him a while before it sets in again–that she's here, all warm flesh and strawberry blonde tangles, her arms slotted perfectly against his. </p><p>Armin laughs, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "We can sleep in, then," he assures her. "No one else is coming in until tonight."</p><p>Annie nods, the ends of her hair brushing against him. She burrows her nose deeper in his chest, and it's only then, after all these years, that he allows himself another of his little pleasures, imagines how it would feel to wake up like this next to her, every day, for the rest of their lives. Her head on his chest. A ring on her finger. </p><p>"Annie?"</p><p>"She's asleep," Annie groans, poking him on the side. He jumps, poking back, and Annie shrieks playfully. Within minutes they're a tangled mess of limbs kicking against linen, and when Annie laughs, Armin swears he's never heard a more beautiful sound in the world. </p><p>It takes a while before she settles her head on his shoulder again, and it's then that he allows himself to say it, murmurs it under his breath like a prayer in the night:</p><p>"If things were different," he whispers, caressing her cheek, "I'd ask you to marry me."</p><p>And for a moment, Annie stops, her grip tightening against the hem of his shirt. Armin wonders then, if he's pushed to far; perhaps he should have stayed quiet, should have kept the image tucked away inside of himself, like he has all of this time. </p><p>But then she smiles as she faces him, ocean-blue eyes glistening with tears unshed, the silence heavy as it blankets them both.</p><p>"Yeah," she finally whispers, placing her hand on his chest–it's all she can do. "I'd say okay." </p><p>But they don't have enough time.</p><p>They don't have enough time.</p><p>
  <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/1281bdb8fd5cdad6ad6db004f23d4bab/efc4ee058cb450d7-0f/s2048x3072/49e3b4e9dd223f61d4c5539486873f0316191b29.pnj">  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://64.media.tumblr.com/abb1eb9d7f65c06fa92bb59697629c40/efc4ee058cb450d7-a2/s2048x3072/b1c317b0237bd091472a5aed7220e79da23940a8.pnj">  </a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are always lovely and they make me write more stuff for you guys 🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>